Renacimiento
by Katzempire
Summary: [One-Shot] La calma antes de la tormenta. Un momento antes del inevitable destino que les espera al otro lado del Relé Omega 4. Dos almas rotas, traicionadas… descubren que, después de todo, sí existe el paraíso y no se halla en la barra de un bar, sino en el calor y el cuerpo del otro. [F!Shepard, Garrus]


**A mi querida hermanita menor adoptiva, Laura (MissCephei), por su 22 cumpleaños. Espero que disfrutes leyendo esta pequeña pieza que he escrito especialmente para ti. Gracias infinitas por tu constante apoyo y ánimo. Eres una de las grandes razones por las que continúo con esta locura. :)**

 **Te quiere, tu vieja verde, Annette.**

 _Este One-Shot tiene una canción, sobre todo para el clímax: Hans Zimmer – Time ft. Satellite Empire (The Machinist Remix)_

* * *

 **"Renacimiento"**

 _["No sabes cuánto tiempo llevo imaginándote así. Creo que… no es momento de ser cobardes"]_

* * *

La omni-herramienta marcaba la misma hora desde hacía treinta minutos atrás.

Suspiró cansada y se frotó los ojos. Necesitaba despejarse. Pronto cruzarían el Relé Omega 4 y, a pesar de que estaban preparados para lo que pudiera suceder, sabía que la posibilidad de fracaso era alta. De todas formas, aunque lograsen llegar, nada les aseguraba que pudieran regresar con vida, pero era un riesgo que debían correr. La galaxia entera dependía de ella y de esta misión, y no podía echarse atrás. La decisión estaba tomada.

Desvió su mirada hacia el marco de fotos que allí reposaba desde que, en un intento por hacer más acogedora su cabina, los de Cerberus la colocaron ahí, como un amargo recordatorio de un tiempo en el que todo parecía más sencillo. Era irónico ver el rostro de Kaidan tan sonriente, con esa mirada tan cálida y amable; una expresión que solía siempre dedicarle a ella incluso delante del resto de la tripulación. Sin embargo, ahora todo entre ellos era diferente.

Ella no se veía capaz de perdonarle ¿Cómo era posible que, después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos, él no confiase en ella? Había muerto y renacido para seguir luchando por aquello que creía era lo correcto. Entendía que, quizás, Cerberus no era la mejor opción, pero era la única que tenía. La Alianza y el Consejo la habían abandonado. Incluso Anderson tuvo sus reservas, pero de todos ellos, a quien no podía comprender era a Kaidan. Él conocía la parte más íntima de su alma, sus motivaciones y sueños ¿cómo podía pensar que era una traidora?

"Uj… no me mires así…"- cogió la foto y la puso boca abajo. No quería verle más. Su dulce mirada todavía dolía.

Sí. Kaidan le escribió después. Le pedía perdón, le explicó sus razones pero ¿de qué valía eso ahora? La había herido en lo más profundo de su alma, había dudado de ella sin tan siquiera conocer todos los hechos. No le había permitido explicarse, acercarse a él… abrazarle; sólo la acusó de traidora y se marchó sin mirar atrás, sin dedicarle una última mirada.

 _¡Dios! ¡Dudar de mí! Que he dado la vida por la causa y que, dentro de unas horas, volveré a arriesgarla para salvar el culo de gente como él_ – se levantó con un fuerte gruñido de la silla y lanzó los pads de datos sobre la ya abarrotada mesa. No podía pensar más. Su cuerpo dolía, su alma dolía, y por su piel un picor extraño nacía de nuevo, agrietando su cuerpo, convirtiéndola en una cruel estampa de aquello tan ingenuo que había sido, aquella Shepard llena de sueños, optimismo y juventud. Pero esa ya no era ella.

Sus pasos la llevaron hasta la ducha. Se volteó para mirarse al espejo y se desnudó lentamente, mientras un pequeño rumor interno, producto de sus numerosos implantes biónicos, hacían 'clic' con cada pensamiento agitado que le sobrevenía. Sus ojos ya no eran del todo verdes, ni siquiera tenían un color definido; una luz roja los iluminaba en ocasiones, resaltando así las leves cicatrices carmesíes de su pálido rostro y otorgándole una expresión aún más salvaje. Sus implantes bióticos funcionaban mejor que nunca, su poder y resistencia habían aumentado considerablemente y apenas necesitaba comer ni beber para saciar sus necesidades. Sin embargo, dentro de ella, un agujero enorme crecía cada vez más con cada nuevo día, ahogándola, apagándola y vaciándola de cualquier atisbo de esperanza de un posible futuro propio.

"¡Maldita sea!"- golpeó el espejo con demasiada fuerza y el cristal se agrietó. Una fina línea roja caía deslizándose desde sus nudillos, hasta la esterilizada grifería, pintando de rojo su recorrido. Ella sonrió por la inesperada ironía pues, en cierta forma, aquel rastro escarlata era una representación de ella misma; su sangre y la de los demás manchaban su aciago camino.

Pero, para ella, la muerte era una vieja e indeseada amiga. Era la culpable directa de su inherente y prematura soledad. Su familia entera fue masacrada en Mindoir. Aún recordaba sus gritos por la noche, los cadáveres cubiertos con ese color rojo tan brillante de olor tan dulce. Tardó varios días en poder llorar. Su corazón se endureció y fue entonces cuando supo que su lugar era éste.

Así pues, su camino desde entonces, no le fue cubierto de rosas, sino de espinos. Se esforzó por lograr ser el mejor soldado de su promoción, a costa del odio de muchos de sus compañeros, y lo consiguió. Incluso estuvo a punto de dar su vida en Elysium, cuando esos mismos esclavistas batarianos, que muchos años antes habían masacrado a toda su familia en su lugar de origen, atacaban de nuevo una colonia humana. A pesar de que todo indicaba que ellos volverían a salirse con la suya, algo dentro de ella se rebeló en aquel momento. Sin apenas ayuda, logró repeler el ataque batariano, salvando miles de vidas en el acto. La Alianza la untó con medallas y reconocimientos por aquel entonces. Era todo un orgullo para la flota, decían, pero ella nunca se sintió especial. Sólo hacía su trabajo… como ahora.

 _Y ahora reniegan de mí…_ \- apartó el puño del espejo y suspiró. Estaba claro que los años habían pasado y que, al final, las derrotas y desconfianzas pesaban más que las victorias.

Se sentía sola. Realmente sola.

Su mano acudió a la llave de la ducha y activó el agua caliente. Las gruesas y ardientes gotas caían sobre su rostro, hasta su torso y piernas. La humedad del agua y el calor, arrastraban la pena y la soledad, dejando sólo un cascarón casi vacío pero con un simple y vital propósito; una misión que era más importante que cualquier otro anhelo de su corazón.

La ducha fue corta. Miró el reloj y apenas habían pasado diez minutos desde que lo había visto por última vez. El tiempo parecía pasar más lento que nunca.

Se frotó bien con la toalla, raspando su cuerpo hasta dejarlo rojo e irritado. Ahora, cuando hacía eso, no le molestaba. Parecía que revivir significaba ser apenas una sombra de lo que fue. Había perdido incluso parte del sentido del gusto y del tacto. La comida ya no le sabía igual, las heridas ya apenas dolían y, cuando dormía, ya no soñaba como antes. Su mente y cuerpo parecían anestesiados, abotargados… y es que estar muerta durante dos años, sin duda alguna, tenía sus consecuencias.

Se vistió con la ropa informal de turno y se dispuso a salir de la cabina cuando un 'beep' en la entrada, abrió la compuerta.

"Shepard"- la grave pero suave voz de Garrus la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Garrus, iba a –"- desvió la mirada hacia la botella de vino que llevaba el turiano en su mano.

"Hey, he traído vino."- dijo Garrus levantando la mano para enseñarle la botella a Shepard – "El mejor que se puede conseguir con el sueldo de un Guardián"

Ella sonrió.

 _Garrus…_

En él sí podía confiar. Él jamás había dudado de ella, jamás había cuestionado sus actos, ni sus ideas. Cuando le conoció por primera vez, supuso que sería el típico turiano remilgado, disciplinado y muy teórico que jamás se desviaba de la línea recta de su estricta instrucción militar. Pero se equivocó y por mucho.

Garrus resultó ser toda una agradable sorpresa. Los años habían pasado por él también y, de aquel joven y ansioso ex agente del Seg-C, apenas quedaban ya unas pocas cenizas. El hombre de ahora era diferente. Muy diferente. Tanto, que ya no le veía como un simple activo esencial de su tripulación. Algo había cambiado entre ellos. Algo que comenzó mucho antes de ella darse realmente cuenta.

"Oh… vino, perfecto"- se acercó a él y cogió la botella de sus manos. Las descubiertas garras del turiano rasparon ligeramente el cristal del continente y Shepard observó, por primera vez, el color y forma de sus manos al descubierto. Su sonrisa se amplió y se apartó de Garrus al segundo después.

No recordaba cuándo las cosas entre ellos habían mutado hasta este punto. Cuando se dispuso a reclutar su nueva tripulación, no pudo ocultar su alegría cuando, aquel 'Arcángel' - casi como si fuera una señal divina - resultaba ser su muy querido y fiel amigo Garrus.

Sí. Ése, quizá, fue el momento en que supo que Garrus significaba algo más para ella. Verle en el suelo, desangrándose por haber recibido el impacto de un misil en su cara, salvándola así de una muerte más que segura, había sido una revelación que, en su momento, quiso no prestarle mayor atención pero que, con el devenir de los días y las interminables conversaciones y misiones compartidas, se iba confirmando con extrema fuerza.

Ella no sabía si él sentía algo más, si no era sólo una profunda amistad la que les unía y, como no era muy buena con las indirectas, sintió que debía serle sincera. Después de todo, el tiempo era un bien escaso y no quería perderlo con un flirteo interminable que, al final, seguro la llevaría al completo entendimiento de que, entre especies diferentes, incluso aquel ritual era distinto, perdiendo así la oportunidad de poder vivir algo más con una de las mejores personas que ella jamás había conocido.

Y es que, no entendía por qué pero necesitaba estar con Garrus, sentía que debía avanzar un paso más junto a él. Necesitaba sentir a su lado un alma como la suya, un cuerpo que sabía lo que era la soledad, el dolor, la traición. Y Garrus lo era todo en aquel momento, era su salvavidas, su refugio, el único que sentía que podía comprenderla.

Así que, finalmente y después de mucho deliberarlo con la almohada, decidió ir directo al grano y enfocarlo de una forma más pragmática, apelando así al instinto más primitivo de su compañero, pero, por dentro, temblaba un poco con la idea -Sexo con otra especie. Era demasiado que asimilar- no sabía cómo lograría hacer que todo encajase, y no sólo por el aspecto biológico, sino por todo aquello por lo que habían pasado: las traiciones, el dolor, la ira… pero ella sólo quería compartir un momento a solas con él; un momento de máxima intimidad en la que, su cuerpo, pedía a gritos que fuera Garrus quien la acariciara y no otro, que la hiciera suya de la forma en la que tanto anhelaba desde hacía ya tanto tiempo. Deseaba entregarle todo a ese alguien que, por fin, supiera recibir lo que ella era, sin prejuicios, a esa alma gemela que aceptaría incluso sus miedos e inseguridades. Y ese alguien, sin duda alguna, era Garrus.

Él aceptó, algo extrañado por la propuesta, aunque por un momento, pensó que la rechazaría. Parecía nervioso, parecía avergonzado. Ella le dio la opción de retractarse pero él no era de los que se rendían ante un nuevo e inesperado reto. Aún recordaba su respuesta – "Haré una investigación para descubrir cómo… bueno, ya sabes". Ese comentario era tan de Garrus que no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada acompañada, después, de una tímida caricia en su brazo. Él dijo algo de no estar en el mejor momento para completar algoritmos de ataque, pero ella estaba tanto o más nerviosa que él y apenas le hizo caso, sin embargo, verle así, la hizo reír de nuevo.

Y es que sonreír se hacía recurrente cuando él estaba cerca. Una misión podía complicarse hasta el punto de tener que correr, como alma que lleva el diablo, para salvarse, pero Garrus siempre lograba sacarle una sonrisa. Siempre en su retaguardia, cubriéndole las espaldas, usando su increíble buena puntería para acabar con cualquier amenaza que pudiera caer sobre ella. En gran parte, sí… él era su ángel guardián; su Arcángel.

Shepard se acercó a la mesita de descanso de su cabina y depositó la botella junto a dos copas que había extraído de un armario cercano.

"Supongo que no habrás venido sólo para traerme vino, ¿no?"- su voz deliberadamente seductora mientras decantaba un poco de vino en ambas copas.

Garrus se mantuvo un rato de pie junto a la puerta, sus mandíbulas chasqueaban ligeramente, pero reaccionó cuando ella levantó una de las copas en señal de brindis. Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, cogiendo la copa torpemente entre sus grandes manos. Parecía más nervioso que de costumbre.

"Ehm, no… yo quiero… es decir…"- tartamudeó mientras su mandíbulas se movían inquietas en su rostro.

El brillo inesperado de su mirada, hizo que algo en el vientre de Shepard se agitase.

"Tranquilo"- sonrió ella- "Disfrutemos del vino, ¿sí?"- chocó la copa con la de él y bebió, sin apartar su mirada del joven turiano que se hallaba visiblemente intranquilo.

Shepard vio al joven mirarla a los labios mientras ella deslizaba su lengua sobre ellos para secarse una gota de vino, y luego él acercó su copa a su boca, para acompañarla en su iniciativa.

Ella también estaba nerviosa - ¡Vaya si lo estaba! – Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había estado con alguien de esta forma y jamás, con anterioridad, había compartido algo así con un amigo de verdad, razón de más para sentirse tan insegura e inquieta. Quería que todo saliera bien.

La mirada de Garrus siempre le había resultado intimidante y, la que ahora le dedicaba, estaba haciendo que cada hueso de su cuerpo, biónico o no, temblase como el cuerpo de un Hanar.

Bebió otro sorbo y posó su mirada en los finos labios del turiano ¿Cómo besarían?, se preguntó mientras saboreaba el dulce líquido. Continuó detallando su rostro; cada relieve le resultaba hermoso, salvaje, atractivo. Desvió su mirada hasta las descubiertas manos del joven ¿Cómo la acariciarían?, volvió a preguntarse mientras sentía un pinchazo en la boca de su estómago con la expectativa. Las garras apretaban débilmente la copa que su amigo, reiteradamente, llevaba a su boca con afán. La tonalidad grisácea de su piel y sus oscuras uñas, resaltaban con el traje formal azulado que llevaba ceñido a su fuerte y definido cuerpo. Garrus, sin duda, tenía una anatomía espectacular para un turiano.

"Así que… vino, ¿eh?"- quiso romper el hielo. Estaba nerviosa, sí, pero eso nunca había sido un impedimento para seguir adelante con lo que tenía en mente.

"Es… lo aconsejable en estos casos, tengo entendido…"- ofreció inquieto el turiano mientras daba otro sorbo de su copa y la observaba a los ojos con ese brillo especial que, tan recientemente, había florecido en ellos.

"¿En estos casos? ¿Y qué caso es este, Vakarian? No estarás pensando en emborrachar a tu comandante, ¿o sí?"- dijo en tono burlón mientras daba un gran trago de su bebida y colocaba de nuevo la copa sobre la mesa.

Garrus movió nervioso sus mandíbulas y bajó su copa hasta la mesa – "Yo… los vids recomendaban que-"

Shepard soltó una sonora carcajada – "Oh, Vakarian, era broma. No te pongas nervioso"

Ella se deslizó un poco sobre el sofá para acercarse un poco más a él y el turiano se tensó, irguiendo más su ya estirado y recto torso.

Shepard le observaba con una media sonrisa. Sabía que estaba incómodo pero la escena le resultaba tremendamente excitante. Un turiano, con tanta sangre fría para matar pelotones enteros de mercenarios sin pestañear, temblaba ante la idea de sentirla cerca; era todo un inesperado aliciente.

Con una media sonrisa insinuante, se acercó un poco más hasta que sus rodillas rozaron suavemente las de él y ella se giró para verle al rostro. La altura del turiano era notable y tuvo que levantar el mentón para poder dirigir su mirada hacia esos penetrantes ojos azul grisáceo que la observaban con tanta intención.

"Shepard, yo creo que… esto es…."-

"¿Otra copa?"- Shepard se inclinó hacia él para coger la copa que se hallaba cerca de su rodilla y el turiano se tensó visiblemente con el gesto.

Al acercarse a él, un pequeño rumor surgió repentinamente del pecho de su amigo y Shepard levantó la vista para observarle de nuevo con sorpresa reflejada en su rostro.

"Ehm… sí, sí… gracias"- tartamudeó el joven mientras alojaba sus garras en sus rodillas.

Ese rumor cesó un instante, y ella rellenó la copa de su amigo hasta arriba. Parecía que una botella de vino iba a resultar escasa para ellos esta noche, pensó desanimada.

Había tanta tensión que se podía cortar en el ambiente con un cuchillo si quería. Tanto él como ella, invertían los segundos en dar sorbos a su bebida mientras se dedicaban miradas de diferente índole, ambos sin saber muy bien de qué hablar ni cómo continuar con lo que, al parecer, estaba siendo un auténtico error.

"Creo que… ¡Música! ¡Eso es!"- Garrus se levantó de golpe y a Shepard casi le da un infarto. Por un momento pensó que se abalanzaría sobre ella, en un impulso salvaje por romper de una vez esa barrera que comenzaba a crecer entre ellos de la forma más incómoda posible.

"¿Qué?"- logró decir con leve sorpresa a pesar del súbito incremento de sus latidos.

Garrus se acercó al control de mandos de su habitación y encendió una emisora. No pareció molestarse mucho en escoger la música puesto que, de repente, la cabina se parecía más al Antro de Chora que al dormitorio de la comandante de una nave de guerra.

Shepard abrió los ojos en sorpresa al ver al turiano darse la vuelta y bajar las escaleras con determinación.

"Ehm… si… si fueras turiana, alabaría tu cintura o tu… flequillo. Así que…tu, ehm… pelo tiene buena pinta. Y tu cintura es… un gran apoyo"- se acercó a Shepard y estiró la mano hacia ella.

A pesar del inesperado y valiente gesto del turiano, Shepard observó al joven forzar una expresión de tranquilidad y seguridad que, a todas luces, no estaba sintiendo. Ella sonrió más ampliamente. Aceptó el gesto y se levantó. El turiano quiso apartar su mano de la de ella, pero Shepard la sujetó entre sus dedos, sintiendo su áspera pero caliente piel y sus garras rozar su palma con suavidad.

Se acercó un poco más a él y observó cómo sus mandíbulas volvían a moverse erráticamente.

"E-espero que esto no resulte ofensivo en la cultura humana. ¡Mierda!"- suspiró el joven mientras apartaba su mirada de la de ella – "Sabía que debía haber visto esos vids. Shepard, échame una mano aquí, por fav-"

Los dedos de Shepard acudieron a los labios de Garrus deteniéndole en el acto. El turiano abrió los ojos en sorpresa pero luego la miró con ternura.

"¡Wow, Vakarian! Considérame seducida… No sabía que los turianos tuvieran tanta labia."- rozó la yema de sus dedos sobre el fino pliegue de los labios del joven y continuó sin apartar su mirada de él – "Ahora cállate y no te preocupes más."

Se apartó repentinamente de él y se dirigió hasta el cuadro de mandos para apagar la música. La situación no estaba yendo como ella esperaba y, aunque resultaba tierno verle así de nervioso, no se sentía cómoda; parecía que estuviera forzando algo para lo que, al parecer, no estaban destinados a compartir.

Se quedó unos segundos más de la cuenta observando el cuadro de mandos y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Garrus con el ceño fruncido. Deseaba continuar, deseaba correr a sus brazos y perderse con él en una última noche pero… algo le hacía sentir que estaba mal.

"Garrus… esto no… uj… olvídalo, ¿sí?"- se llevó las manos a las sienes y cerró los ojos. - _¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Cómo podía pensar que alguien como él se fijaría realmente en ella? ¡Por dios!, eran amigos e iba a estropear eso también por culpa de su caprichoso corazón_

De repente, Shepard sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Levantó el rostro y miró a su amigo a los ojos. Él la observaba con tanto cariño que sintió su corazón arrugarse por un momento para volver a latir con brutal fuerza al segundo después con sus suaves palabras.

"Shepard… yo sólo… He visto cómo se estropeaban tantas cosas en mi vida. Primero, mi carrera en Seg-C, luego lo de Sidonis"- la mirada del turiano se perdió un momento en su rostro para después alojarse de nuevo en sus ojos – "Sólo quiero que, por una vez, algo salga bien… y quiero… quiero intentarlo. Sólo contigo… con nadie más"- se acercó a ella y, con ambas manos, sujetó las de ella, mientras que su pulgar acariciaba con dulzura las frías palmas de sus manos.

Shepard abrió los ojos en sorpresa y sintió un cosquilleo incesante cubrir su abdomen y espalda. Las piernas, por un momento, temblaron con la imponente cercanía del turiano y su corazón se aceleró a un ritmo que no admitía margen de duda; tenía que ser él.

"Yo… no sé qué…"- las palabras no le salían.

"Vaya… esto sí es una novedad. ¿La comandante Shepard se ha quedado sin habla?"- comentó burlón el turiano mientras relajaba la expresión de su rostro.

Ella sonrió de vuelta- "No sabes hasta qué punto me dejas sin palabras…"- dio un par de pasos hacia él, aún sin tocarle, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir el calor de su cuerpo y el contraste que sus siluetas hacían entre sí.

El joven turiano volvió a tensarse con su cercanía y, de su pecho, un sonido similar a un ronroneo se hizo evidente en el ambiente. Shepard no sabía si los turianos se sonrojaban pero, si lo hacían, seguramente el rostro de su amigo era la viva imagen de ello; sus mandíbulas se movían inquietas y sus ojos brillaban con tanta intensidad y la miraban con tal intención que la hizo estremecer como si un viento frío hubiera cruzado de repente por su cuello. La espalda del joven se irguió aún más y la sujeción que tenía sobre sus manos, se intensificó, como si temiera que ella se alejase de él repentinamente.

"¿Estamos locos por intentarlo?"- a pesar de que tanto su cuerpo como el de él reaccionaban a la cercanía, no tenía la certeza de estar haciendo lo correcto. Habían sido amigos por tanto tiempo, habían pasado por tantas situaciones, que esto parecía demasiado bueno para ser real.

"Estaríamos locos si no lo intentásemos…"- contestó él con suavidad – "Shepard…"- levantó una mano y alcanzó el rostro de Shepard, acariciándola delicadamente, como si tuviese miedo de que fuera a romperse – "No sabes cuánto tiempo llevo imaginándote así. Creo que… no es momento de ser cobardes"- se acercó aún más a ella y deslizó su garra hacia su mentón, levantando así un poco más su rostro.

Por un breve instante, pensó que la besaría pero, al mirarle a los ojos, supo que su mirada no pedía otra cosa que permiso, pedía la confirmación de que, aquella sutil pero directa declaración, era enteramente correspondida por ella.

Shepard sentía su corazón desbordarse con el ritmo ensordecedor de sus insistentes latidos. La sangre en su cuerpo se agitaba con brusquedad y su vientre se plagó de un calor tan inesperado que se sorprendió a sí misma inhalando notablemente al oír las palabras del turiano.

"Garrus…"- dijo en un suspiro – "No seremos los mismos después de esto. Lo sabes ¿verdad?"- insistió. Su cuerpo y corazón le pedían que se arrojara finalmente a sus brazos y se deleitara con sus atenciones y cariño. Necesitaba este encuentro, lo necesitaba como el respirar pero, jamás podría hacer algo que le perjudicase. Quería estar segura que él comprendía la situación, que él aceptaba el destino que le sería impuesto después de esta noche y después de esta locura.

"Eso espero."- sonrió – "Shepard, has cambiado mi mundo de mil formas diferentes desde que te conocí y, sinceramente, estoy ardiendo en deseos de ver qué me depara el destino teniéndote a mi lado"- pasó su áspero pulgar sobre su barbilla y ella sonrió con dulzura.

En ese instante, su amigo había decidido dejar de ser ese mismo turiano inseguro de antes. Ahora, ese joven, era el mismo soldado seguro de sí mismo que dominaba el terreno sobre el que combatía. Su mirada igual de determinante, sólo que la fuerza de su brillo era embriagadora. El ronroneo oscilante de su pecho confirmaba que, a pesar de esa seguridad, su cuerpo ansiaba más de ella… y ella ya no podía negarse más.

Motivada por la increíble expresión de cariño del turiano, Shepard levantó una mano y acarició con suma intención la cicatriz que el misil había dejado en su fuerte rostro. Las placas semi-metálicas de su exoesqueleto habían soportado gran parte del golpe, pero el tejido cicatricial era notablemente más suave que el resto de su cara, excepto por la zona descubierta de sus ojos. Aquella cicatriz significaba más de lo que era capaz de admitir…

"Siempre supe que eras tú…"- murmuró suavemente. Después, lentamente, posó su frente en el pecho del turiano, sintiendo el vibrar del mismo a través de la fina tela de su ropa. Su cuerpo temblaba con la necesidad de sentirle aún más cerca, pero deseaba ir despacio… sentir cada suspiro, cada latido, cada caricia…

"¿Era yo? ¿El qué?"- preguntó Garrus algo confundido al tiempo que deslizaba su mano por el cabello de Shepard en señal de afecto. Sus dedos peinando los pequeños bucles rojizos de su pelo.

"Mi alma gemela"- su voz se cortó en esa frase y varias lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos, aunque las disimuló bien al acercar su rostro aún más al pecho del turiano.

Garrus paró de respirar por un instante y, de repente, aquel ronroneo insistente se convirtió en un gruñido sordo que hacía que todo su torso temblase con la armonía de aquel primitivo y desconocido lenguaje. Shepard apretó aún más su rostro contra su pecho y se estremeció con su reacción.

Esa confesión pareció agitar algo dentro del turiano pues, al segundo después, sus manos acudían fuertemente a la cintura de Shepard, acercándola completamente hacia su cuerpo, fundiéndose ambos en un fuerte abrazo que pareció durar una perfecta eternidad. El calor del cuerpo de su amigo, la fuerza de su abrazo y la intensidad del momento, redujeron a Shepard a una pequeña fracción de la mujer que era, debilitando sus muros y doblegándose a su voluntad.

Al sentirle así, tan cerca, hizo que Shepard reaccionase alojando sus manos en la baja espalda de Garrus mientras su rostro seguía apretado fuertemente contra el pecho del joven, intensificando aún más ese mágico sonido que no sabía exactamente de dónde salía, pero que le proporcionaba paz y agitación al mismo tiempo. No entendía qué era, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba intensamente a aquel murmullo y a aquellas caricias y calor. Era toda una experiencia única, inigualable y su corazón golpeaba su pecho con más insistencia a medida que pasaban los segundos. Sentía que no podía más… necesitaba más de esto, más de él…

Shepard levantó la mirada hacia su rostro. Ese rostro tan conocido que, ahora, resultaba tan inesperado y ansiado.

Garrus la observaba con esa mirada que solía reservarle cuando compartían un mismo sentimiento, un mismo pensamiento… cuando parecía que las palabras sobraban, que sólo quedaba espacio para los hechos.

En ese mismo instante, su latido y el de él, se unieron en sintonía, como si fueran uno solo. Ella se tensó con la sorpresa. Parecía que, después de todo, sí estaban destinados a estar juntos.

No es que estuvieran esperando una señal o confirmación más, simplemente ambos bebían de ese primer instante de absoluta desnudez del alma, en la que, por primera vez, se miraban para verse realmente como eran y cómo sentían, sin más armadura que la fina tela que separaba sus hambrientos cuerpos.

Su mano se apartó de su espalda, lentamente, y subió hasta su nuca, acariciando allí la fina y suave piel que decoraba los alrededores de las pequeñas placas grisáceas que se mostraban en hileras, perfilando su estilizada figura. Aprovechó para rozarlas con suavidad, sintiendo cada relieve y curva.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del turiano y él reaccionó acercándola más hacia su pecho, ahora completa y fuertemente unidos, el uno frente al otro, a unos pocos centímetros de sus rostros.

"Creo que... siempre has sido tú" –

Su corazón amenazaba con escapar de su pecho, y el sutil temblor de sus rodillas no le impidió dar el primer paso. Sin pensarlo más, se puso de puntillas y acercó sus labios lentamente a los de él, rozándolos suavemente pero con suma intención, deleitándose con el sabor dulce de su aroma que inundaba ahora toda su mente y cuerpo. El roce fue extremo. Jamás pensó que aquellos labios resultaran tan cálidos, tan suaves… jamás imaginó que sentiría tanto con un único beso.

En ese mágico momento, del pecho del Turiano, un fuerte rumor ascendente marcó el ritmo de aquel primer y tímido beso que dio paso a otros más profundos, más urgentes. Shepard se agitó entre sus brazos por la inesperada intensidad del momento.

Las garras del joven, ahora sujetaban firmemente las caderas de Shepard, y ella le abrazaba fuertemente por la nuca, obligándole a inclinarse hacia ella para profundizar así el ardiente beso con el que ambos se sorprendían con cada segundo que pasaba.

Los finos y flexibles aunque experimentados labios de Garrus jugaban con los de ella, en un baile de tentación e incitación que encendían el cuerpo de Shepard a una velocidad tal que sintió que su biótica cobraba vida repentinamente, teniendo que controlar su reacción en último momento, para no dejarse llevar demasiado por lo que estaba sintiendo. Y es que era demasiado. No sabía cómo pero este instante estaba siendo más intenso que la muerte misma. Dolía y aliviaba al mismo tiempo. Quería huir, pero necesitaba continuar; le deseaba más que nada en su vida.

"Shepard..." - ronroneó Garrus mientras sus labios se movían junto a los de Shepard, en insuperable armonía, como si siguieran un silencioso patrón conjunto de compenetración; como cuando se hallaban en combate, unidos por algo más que la simple intuición, unidos por el perfecto entendimiento de uno y del otro.

"Garrus..." - contestó Shepard entre suspiros. Sentía que su cuerpo se desbordaba irremediablemente en deseo, como el denso magma que bulle de las cuencas más primitivas de soles en extinción. Su cuerpo gritaba un nombre, su nombre, y necesitaba sentirle aún más pues su cordura dependía de ello.

Sin poder soportarlo más, Shepard introdujo su lengua en aquella extraña y a la vez tan conocida boca, sin temor a nada, pues él era su protector, su ángel. El dulzor del beso se hizo más intenso, su abdomen se quemaba por momentos por la magnitud de los acontecimientos que estaban a punto de volverla loca por completo. Todo él estaba resultando adictivo, necesario, vital para que ella, finalmente, pudiera existir en ese retorcido universo de muerte y traición que tanto daño les había ocasionado a ambos.

Garrus se detuvo un breve instante, como asombrado por la sensación, hasta que se unió a ella en sus caricias húmedas, ambos probando por primera vez sus cuerpos, el sabor de su naturaleza, de su pasión compartida. La respuesta de su lengua y labios bailando al unísono, catalizaban el ya descontrolado fuego que crecía en su interior.

La lengua de Garrus era como se lo esperaba; húmeda y caliente, dulce e intensa. El ritmo del beso se tornó de repente desesperado para ambos. En algún momento, algún roce inesperado de sus dientes sacó suaves gemidos de su boca, despertando aún más esa bestia que se había hallado, durante demasiado tiempo, durmiente entre ambos. Era hora de dejarla salir, sin importar nada salvo la pasión que les consumía.

El murmullo del pecho del turiano se hizo más intenso y ella gimió de nuevo en su boca, aumentando así el calor del momento y las enérgicas caricias del joven que parecía estar a punto de perder el control, pues el temblor de su cuerpo, y la violencia de sus besos amenazaban la integridad mental de ella, cegándola, liberándola de toda carga y dolor, de toda culpa y prudencia. Era como estar probando una droga, una sustancia tan adictiva como brutal que intensificaba el placer y los sentimientos del momento.

Apenas podía respirar, apenas podía tan siquiera pensar en algo diferente a lo que estaba viviendo en este increíble instante de emociones y sensaciones extremas. Jamás había experimentado un beso tan lleno de sentimiento e intención, tan repleto de magia y delirio. Parecía que, toda su vida, había estado preparándose para compartir algo así con él, con este inesperado amante que estaba a punto de convertirse en su irrepetible otra mitad.

Se estremecía bruscamente con la intensidad de sus besos y caricias. Sus garras acariciaban suavemente sus muslos y espalda con intención mientras que su cuerpo irradiaba un calor que aumentaba el propio con cada nuevo segundo que compartía junto a él; una sensación de paz y perdición que desataban una tormenta en ella como nunca antes nadie había desbocado.

Bajó sus brazos hasta su pecho y comenzó a deslizar la cremallera de su traje, poco a poco, a tientas, buscando no interrumpir de ninguna forma los profundos y perfectamente sincronizados besos que el turiano obsequiaba con absoluta devoción sobre su boca, dominándola, colmándola de su esencia.

El cuerpo del joven se sacudió violentamente cuando las frías manos de Shepard se introdujeron por la camisa del traje posándose después sobre el terso, aunque tremendamente fuerte, abdomen del turiano. A pesar de su desconocida anatomía, Shepard no detuvo sus atenciones allí, necesitando acariciar la mayor parte de su piel y torso que pudiera, sin perder el control por completo, buscando alargar el momento lo máximo posible.

"¿Estás… segura?"- gruñó Garrus entre besos, intentando controlar la pasión que parecía estar a punto de desbordarse de su cuerpo.

Shepard no quería parar, así que no dijo nada. Sólo apartó de un fuerte tirón la camisa del turiano que se sorprendió por la reacción.

Sin embargo, su sorpresa le duró poco pues, al segundo después, bajó sus garras hasta las piernas de Shepard y las levantó para colocarlas sobre sus caderas, aprisionando así aún más su torso con el de ella.

Shepard se sorprendió con la rápida respuesta del turiano, pero le contestó rodeándole con sus piernas al instante. Después, levantó una mano y le sujetó por la nuca, mientras mordía, lamía y volvía a besar aquellos increíblemente dulces labios que tanto fuego despertaban en ella. Su otra mano continuaba acariciando su abdomen y un poco más abajo, jugando con el borde de su pantalón, introduciendo un dedo por la comisura de su cremallera para tantear la suavidad y el calor que se intuía allí.

Las manos del turiano apretaron fuertemente sus muslos y, para su nueva sorpresa, el joven avanzó varios pasos hasta reposar la espalda de Shepard sobre el frío cristal de la iluminada pecera.

Garrus profundizó más los besos, sus caricias comenzaban a volverse frenéticas, y la fuerza y vigor con la que la tocaba, avivaban aún más la llama de su deseo, que comenzaba a desbordarse ya inexorablemente.

"No sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado este momento, Garrus… no te detengas… nunca lo hagas…"- Shepard bajó una mano hasta sus pantalones y, con un rápido y hábil movimiento de dedos, bajó la cremallera e introdujo una mano allí donde comenzaba a exhibirse la gran, sólida y desconocida masculinidad del joven. A pesar de su asombro, sus caricias no cesaron; detenerse sería volver al pasado y, allí, ella ya no pertenecía.

En ese mismo instante, la cabina entera se llenó de un oscilante gruñido intenso, que reverberaba entre las paredes, resonando como si una gran fiera se hallara atrapada junto a ella – "Shepard… ¡Espíritus, no!"

Fue entonces cuando comprendió que, quizá, había cometido un error.

Como si estuviera alimentado por las mismísimas llamas de una gigante azul*, Garrus levantó una de sus garras y, con un veloz y violento movimiento de muñeca sobre el pecho de Shepard, arrancó la camisa de un solo tirón, dejando caer los trozos a medida que su mano los alejaba de su torso.

"Esto no… no, Shepard… es demasiado"- volvió a gruñir mientras la devoraba a besos y pasaba sus ásperas pero calientes manos sobre sus pechos, masajeándolos con increíble habilidad, y deteniéndose a pellizcar sus tiernos y rosados pezones, sacándole algún grito involuntario de dolor y placer a partes iguales por la inesperada aunque bienvenida brusquedad de sus caricias.

Se sentía viva. Viva como nunca antes, como jamás pensó que estaría. Si tuviera que marcar el momento exacto de su renacimiento, sin duda alguna, sería ahora, en esta mágica noche en la que tanto había descubierto junto a su único igual, a su verdadera alma gemela.

El frío cristal de la pecera contrastaba notablemente con el calor que ambos torsos expedían. Las manos de Garrus apretaban y acariciaban su muslo y pechos con energía, mientras que de su interior, aquel gruñido continuaba aderezando la velada con ritmos tan tentadores que incitaban a perder por completo las reservas.

La mano de Shepard continuaba acariciando rítmicamente el centro de Garrus, y sus labios correspondían la pasión de los dulces e intensos besos que el turiano dispensaba sin descanso, como si de ella extrajera el aire necesario para continuar existiendo.

Su vientre quemaba, estaba llegando a un punto de no retorno y, por la reacción del turiano, él se encontraba en la misma posición.

No sabía realmente cómo actuaban los de su especie pero, las increíbles similitudes con los de la suya, estaban resultando muy oportunas y bienvenidas.

Las garras de Garrus apenas rozaban la piel de Shepard pero, cuando lo hacían, sacaban melodías de su garganta que el turiano parecía disfrutar con vehemencia.

En ese instante de pasión, Shepard movió sus caderas instintivamente, buscando sentir más de él entre ella, más de su calor y su cuerpo.

Eso pareció bastar para romper definitivamente el control del turiano que, con un rápido movimiento, apartó a Shepard de la pecera y bajó las escaleras para depositarla sobre la cama, inclinándose sobre ella mientras la situaba suave aunque velozmente sobre el colchón.

Sin dejar de besarla, su mano terminó de desvestirla tan hábilmente como había comenzado anteriormente, dejándola completamente desnuda y vulnerable a sus atenciones.

Shepard abrió los ojos en sorpresa. Se preguntaba si, a pesar de conocer que él jamás había estado con nadie como ella, no habría practicado tal hazaña con anterioridad, pues sus movimientos y maña estaban resultando de asombrosa notoriedad.

"No has debido hacer eso Shepard… no has debido"- volvió a gruñir Garrus mientras se posicionaba sobre ella, con parte de su peso sobre sus caderas, y comenzaba a serpentear lentamente, al tiempo que continuaba obsequiándola con bruscos y profundos besos.

"Déjalo ir… Garrus…"- murmuró entre besos mientras sus manos se estiraban para sujetar los pantalones de su compañero y así poder deslizarlos por debajo de sus caderas. Necesitaba sentir su piel contra la de ella, buscándola, quemándola. No podía soportar más impedimentos entre ellos, no después de desear esto desde hace tanto tiempo.

Entendiendo su reacción, el turiano se alejó un segundo de Shepard y apartó sus pantalones rápidamente de él. Parecía tanto o más ansioso que ella. Su cuerpo temblaba y el ronroneo de su pecho fluctuaba con las distintas intensidades del encuentro.

En ese momento, en el que ambos se hallaban por primera vez completamente descubiertos uno delante del otro, tanto Garrus como Shepard se detuvieron un instante para observar sus cuerpos desnudos agitarse violentamente con la convulsa respiración, mientras sus ojos se bloqueaban entre sí, en un inesperado gesto de confirmación de los desmesurados sentimientos y sensaciones que estaban experimentando. En la mirada de ambos, se reflejaba la incredulidad de lo inesperado, de lo hace tiempo deseado pero hace poco encontrado. Era demasiado que asimilar, pero aun así, Shepard no quería detenerse.

"No tengas miedo, Garrus… déjalo ir…"- insistió Shepard mientras separaba ligeramente sus piernas para exhibir tímidamente su centro ante la atenta y lasciva mirada de Garrus.

El turiano cerró los ojos un instante y olfateó el aire, sintiendo el aroma de sus cuerpos y la química del momento. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, Shepard encontró allí la respuesta a sus palabras.

Sin esperar un segundo más, Garrus se inclinó hacia ella, lentamente, posicionándose entre sus piernas, sin llegar a juntar demasiado sus cuerpos aún, buscando controlar esos impulsos que parecían ser ya irrefrenables.

"Shepard… no puedo, así no… no podrías…"- su mirada salvaje cambió un instante por la de una de preocupación y temor. Ella no sabía qué le frenaba, pero ya nada le importaba, sólo deseaba ardientemente sentirle dentro de ella, tal cual era… sin misericordia.

"Shhh. Necesito esto… te necesito, Garrus"- Shepard bajó una mano hasta su miembro para sujetarlo, sintiendo la increíble dureza y calor de su anatomía así como las pequeñas y sutiles crestas que allí perfilaban tal inclemente apéndice. Sin hacer esperar su reacción, ancló sus piernas en las caderas del turiano que la miraba con asombro y una pizca de miedo, que seguía sin entender del todo.

No esperó a que él diera el siguiente paso pues, de repente, parecía demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos. Con imperiosa urgencia, levantó sus caderas un poco y le guio dentro de ella, lentamente pero sin detenerse, sin dudar, mientras sentía que sus estrechas paredes aprisionaban el caliente y sólido miembro de su amante.

"Espíritus… no, Shepard… es… es… peligro- *ARGGG*"- antes de que terminase la frase, Shepard apretó sus piernas en sus caderas, impulsándole más hacia dentro, hasta estar completamente dentro de ella, fuerte, caliente y palpitante, como nunca antes había sentido a alguien, tan presente como su propios latidos, tan abrumador como la falta de oxígeno que comenzaba a avivar sus sensaciones llevándola a un estado de delirio que amenazaba con encaminarla a la inconsciencia.

Ella gritó con él, los dos una sola voz. La intensidad del instante la colmaba de un placer que iba más allá de lo nombrable. La anatomía de su miembro, tan suave pero sólido y con tantos relieves, avivaba la humedad y el calor de su centro, sintiendo cómo su hombría expandía su interior con el más absoluto placer del primer contacto íntimo de dos almas rotas que se buscaban con cada mirada, cada caricia y sentimiento. Era terriblemente embriagador, enloquecedor y Shepard apenas podía sentir otra cosa.

Sin embargo, nada la había preparado para lo que vendría después. Pensaba que nada podía superar aquel instante pero, una vez más, se equivocó.

Garrus arqueó la espalda y gruñó al cielo, la reacción cercana a una representación primitiva del aspecto más salvaje de su especie, mientras sus caderas se apartaban de las suyas, y caían de nuevo sobre ella, sin misericordia ni contemplación; fuerte, violento, como si buscase introducirse en su misma alma y hacerse uno con ese gesto.

Shepard gritó de placer, estremeciéndose violentamente con la intrusión, y levantó sus manos para alojarlas en el esculpido y fuerte torso de aquel turiano que inundaba la habitación con un sonido aún más feral que el de antes, despertando cada poro de su piel como el roce de electricidad sobre ella, tan inclemente e intenso que activaba cada rincón de su magullado y mecánico cuerpo.

"Vakarian… déjalo ir…"- ordenó con dureza y desesperación. A pesar de la intensa reacción del turiano, ella sabía que algo le frenaba, algo que ella estaba dispuesta a soportar con tal de ver a su arcángel desplegar sus alas y ser libre completamente.

Garrus abrió los ojos y la observó con un atisbo de desesperación en su mirada. Ella sonrió y movió sus caderas para buscar más roce, notando cómo su interior se ajustaba a la gran envergadura de su amante que temblaba con el esfuerzo de controlar aquel impulso que parecía preocuparle.

"No… n-no puedo…"- Garrus jadeaba, nervioso, inquieto, mientras bombeaba suavemente dentro de ella, golpeando sus finas caderas con las de Shepard, aunque controlando dolorosamente lo que sea que quería evitar.

"¡Es una orden, Vakarian!… ¡Déjalo ir!"- gritó Shepard levantando su torso y sujetándole por la nuca, mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos, sin miedo, sin duda, buscando reconfortarle pues él era todo lo que deseaba en este momento...

Garrus abrió los ojos en sorpresa y resopló fuertemente de nuevo – "¡Espíritus!"- gruñó fuertemente, sus palabras resonando por toda la habitación como un grito de guerra.

En un rápido movimiento que ella apenas logró apreciar, Garrus acercó velozmente su boca hasta el hombro de Shepard y, sujetándola por la nunca con una de sus manos, incrustó sus afilados dientes en la suave y pálida carne que allí se mostraba, tan caliente y ansiosa por sentir todo lo que él tenía que dar.

Shepard gimió con la inesperada reacción, pero el dolor punzante no se comparaba con el placer que aquel gesto había despertado en su cuerpo. Sus caderas se movieron en círculos necesitando aún más de él, mientras el turiano no apartaba su boca de Shepard al tiempo que sus caderas comenzaban a moverse bruscamente sobre ella, llegando a rincones que nunca antes nadie había llegado, electrificando todo su cuerpo de formas que jamás pensó posibles pues, ni la biótica era capaz de enaltecer tales sensaciones en tan poco tiempo.

Todo su cuerpo era una bengala; se sentía poderosa, vital, viva. El calor del cuerpo del turiano, la intensidad de su forma de hacer el amor y los gemidos y gruñidos que ambos compartían, llenaba aquel terrible agujero de su alma con algo tan cálido y puro que avivaba las frías ascuas de su corazón.

"¡Cielos, Garrus!" – el golpe de las caderas del turiano sobre las suyas, la humedad, las contracciones de sus paredes sobre el miembro del joven, las garras que acariciaban su piel y su húmeda lengua que lamía la herida de su hombro al tiempo que sus dientes seguían incrustados en su piel, estaban llevándola a un límite en el que le era imposible controlar lo que viniera después.

De repente, algo en su pecho se quebró. Un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta y su espalda se arqueó dolorosamente sobre la cama, levantando al turiano junto con ella. Una corriente desbocada de energía azul salió de su cuerpo, electrificando por completo los alrededores y lanzando por los aires la ropa, decoraciones, y accesorios varios que se hallaban cercanos a su persona.

Garrus apartó súbitamente su boca del hombro de Shepard y gruñó en sintonía al tiempo que golpeaba de forma inclemente sus caderas contra las de ella y, con una de sus manos, rozaba insistentemente sus tiernos pezones intensificando así la reacción previa, provocándole de nuevo otra súbita reacción biótica.

"¡Shepard! *ARGGG*"- con ese gruñido, Garrus comenzó a temblar con violencia, mientras sus caderas se movían frenéticamente buscando su próxima culminación.

El interior de Shepard se contraía violentamente, aprisionando aún más el palpitante miembro de su amante, que plagaba su vientre de su semilla una y otra vez, con cada nuevo embiste que su tembloroso cuerpo recibía con aún demasiada urgencia.

"¡Dios, Garrus!"- el grito de Shepard se unió al sonido húmedo del choque de sus cuerpos, mientras ambos se deleitaban con el exquisito placer de sentir su final llegar al unísono, intensificando así las sensaciones del encuentro.

La mirada de Garrus se ancló en la de ella, mientras sus cuerpos seguían moviéndose rítmicamente, aunque ya sin tanta urgencia ni necesidad, ambos exhaustos, jadeantes, sus ojos buscándose, queriéndose.

Shepard sonrió ¿cómo no hacerlo? El hombre que tenía delante de ella era indudablemente él; su alma gemela.

Garrus le correspondió, ahora sus movimientos más erráticos, más suaves, mientras ambos recuperaban el aliento poco a poco.

"Tus ojos…"- susurró Shepard, mientras deslizaba sus dedos por el rostro de su amante.

"¿Qué pasa con ellos?"- preguntó Garrus mientras se detenía lentamente y reposaba ambos brazos a los lados de ella, aún sin separarse de su cuerpo.

"¿Cuándo me vieron por primera vez?"- era una duda que le carcomía por dentro. El encuentro había sido tan intenso, tan especial y completo que necesitaba confirmar que había sido real y no algo producto de su retorcida imaginación, necesitaba saber que esto era algo más, no un encuentro fortuito de dos cuerpos que simplemente buscaban compañía.

Garrus movió sus mandíbulas inquieto y apartó su mirada hacia un lado. Shepard acarició su mentón y movió su cabeza ligeramente para que él la mirase de frente.

Él pareció dudar un instante pero notó algo en la mirada de ella que le hizo cambiar de opinión – "Cuando… moriste"- murmuró apesadumbrado – "Lo sé… es estúpido… tuve que perderte para encontrarte. Debí darme cuenta cuando tú y Kaidan-"

"No hablemos del pasado."- Shepard colocó sus dedos en su boca para silenciarle y levantó su rostro para besarle delicadamente, perdiéndose un instante en ese dulce beso. Luego se apartó y continuó – "Lo único importante es que, finalmente, supiste verme y te quedaste junto a mí... confiaste en mí, a pesar de Cerberus, a pesar de no saber siquiera si seguía siendo la misma… nunca me has abandonado..."- una presión extraña en el pecho le impidió continuar. El nudo de su garganta amenazaba con romper su tan habitual máscara de indiferencia y frialdad que usaba para ocultar lo que era realmente por dentro.

Garrus miraba intensamente su rostro, ese brillo añil de sus ojos escudriñaban sus gestos y una extraña sonrisa afloró en su faz – "Nunca podría, Shepard... ¿Quién iba a guardar tus espaldas si no?"- una garra del turiano acarició su rostro y ella cerró los ojos con el tierno gesto.

"Gracias…"- susurró mientras levantaba su rostro para besarle de nuevo con intensidad.

Los besos y caricias que vinieron después jamás los olvidaría. Creía imposible sentir más, pero Garrus le demostró, una vez más, lo equivocada que estaba.

Sus ardientes y ansiosos cuerpos volvieron a fundirse en una larga y apasionada danza, que doblegó el tiempo y el espacio, envolviéndoles en un aura de estasis que pareció durar una eternidad. Las emociones y sensaciones a flor de piel, ambos perdiéndose en el calor y caricias del otro, y siempre buscando más, encontrando más y volviendo a necesitar más el uno del otro, sin descanso ni dudas, sólo ellos dos y un destino que afrontarían nuevamente juntos...

* * *

Jamás pensó que pudiera sentir algo por una humana. Todo era muy confuso. La disciplina en su campo era necesaria; no debía involucrar sus sentimientos. Pero todo había cambiado.

Estuvo dando vueltas en su cámara, buscando alguna forma de no afrontar lo que tanto deseaba experimentar. Shepard parecía decidida y, aunque ambos habían quedado en un encuentro para liberar tensiones, él no podía evitar verlo como algo más.

"Con lo fácil que es calibrar un arma militar gigante… ¿por qué me he tenido que meter en esto?"- murmuró en alto mientras paseaba intranquilo por la cabina.

"Hey, Vakarian, ¿te animas a una partida de póker? Jacob ha lanzado un guante blanco. Creo que tú y yo podemos fundirle esta vez, al menos antes de que lo hagan los segadores… A todos, quiero decir"- la voz de Joker le sobresaltó repentinamente y se maldijo por estar tan absorto en sus pensamientos.

"Empezad sin mí. Tengo… tengo algo que hacer"- ofreció algo nervioso.

"Cambio y corto, Vakarian. Le diré a Tali que te deje algo de esa dextro-mierda por si te animas luego. Ya sabes dónde encontrarnos."- el 'bip' del intercomunicador dio por terminada la conversación y Garrus miró el reloj. Era la hora.

Recogió la botella de vino de su armario y subió por el ascensor hasta la cabina de la comandante. Al llegar, se detuvo un momento en la puerta, intentando oír lo que sucedía en el interior de la cabina.

El agua corría. _Se está duchando…_ \- pensó aún más nervioso.

Aunque no lo mostrase abiertamente, el olor de Shepard le volvía loco. La mezcla de sus feromonas con el sudor, el metal y la sangre, despertaban la parte más salvaje de su cuerpo, debilitando su control cada vez que ella se encontraba cerca.

No sabía si ella era consciente pero, los turianos tenían que tener especial cuidado con especies más delicadas como la humana y asari. Sus cuerpos eran morfológicamente similares, pero carecían de la dureza y resistencia que caracterizaba a los de su especie. Ellos, sin duda, eran mucho más fuertes y violentos, aunque su marcada y férrea disciplina militar, apaciguaba siempre sus impulsos más primitivos y salvajes.

El agua se detuvo y él cogió aire profundamente - _Venga, Vakarian… esto lo has hecho varias veces ya, aunque nunca con una humana pero ¿qué diferencia puede haber?..._ \- se dijo mientras movía inquieto la botella en su mano.

Sin detenerse más en sus pensamientos, abrió la puerta de la cabina sin llamar primero. Su corazón latía con intensidad y por un momento pensó que el oído biónico de Shepard sería capaz de oírlo de lo fuerte que golpeaba su pecho.

Al entrar, lo primero que sintió fue el fuerte olor de Shepard; una mezcla de sexualidad, tristeza y sangre que inundó su pituitaria apenas entrar. Ese pequeño gruñido pectoral comenzó a sonar y maldijo su debilidad. Era un gesto involuntario y no quería que ella lo descubriera tan pronto.

Al levantar la vista, se detuvo en el acto. La mirada sorprendida de Shepard le hizo pensar que quizá había hecho mal en acudir a su ya pactado encuentro.

Pero todo cambió rápidamente.

Era curioso cómo la vida te quitaba algo para abrirte los ojos y descubrir que jamás volverías a ser el mismo sin esa inesperada pieza del puzzle. Pero los espíritus le habían devuelto a Shepard y, esta vez, no dejaría pasar la oportunidad. No después de saber lo que ella sentía - _Alma gemela… sí. Siempre tú_

La noche se tornó más intensa de lo jamás pensado. Los besos de la humana volvían su control frágil, y su cuerpo se incendiaba con cada gemido y caricia que Shepard destilaba sobre su tenso cuerpo.

El olor se hizo más intenso. Shepard parecía liberar una marca olfativa que jamás antes había experimentado. El denso e irresistible aroma de su piel, de su boca y cuerpo estaba inundando sus sentidos, cegándole, liberándole y temía el desenlace.

Los encuentros turianos así, resultaban siempre en una violencia que, a veces, era malinterpretada por las otras especies y no quería estropear este momento con ella.

Sin embargo, Shepard siempre iba un paso más allá. Parecía intuir sus dudas, sus miedos y la compenetración era máxima, como nunca antes con nadie. Su corazón golpeaba fuerte en su pecho con la simple idea de poseerla, de amarla...

Los besos se tornaron más urgentes, más desesperados y las caricias de Shepard profundizaron en su anatomía, despertando aún más sus instintos y deseos más ocultos.

Recordó gruñir, decir algo, pero su mente y corazón bailaban al ritmo de los deseos de su amante que demandaba más de él con cada caricia y roce. Era insaciable y él la correspondía con su propia sed.

Toda su vida parecía resumirse en este instante. Las traiciones, los miedos, el dolor, se desvanecían como lágrimas en la lluvia. Ella era su bálsamo y su fuerza, ella era su todo.

Llegado el momento, a pesar de las dudas y miedos, Shepard le recibió como sólo podía hacerlo; intensamente. La suavidad y delicadeza de su piel contrastaba notablemente con la dureza y grosor de la suya, sin embargo, ella parecía deleitarse con lo que él le ofrecía. Sus manos navegaron por su desconocida pero excitante anatomía, despertando gemidos y temblores en aquella fibrosa y nívea figura.

Su cuerpo ardía, su vientre comenzaba a convulsionar con fuertes espasmos que le llevaban al fin a una velocidad inesperada. Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que estaba seguro que Shepard se percataba de ello pues el suyo igualó su ritmo, latiendo los dos al unísono como si fueran uno solo, como si aquella mujer formase parte de su propio organismo.

El tiempo pareció detenerse. Cedió a su naturaleza, sintiendo un fuerte pinchazo de culpa al romper aquella fina piel, a pesar de los gritos de placer de su amante. La presa de su control se desbordó, y no pudo evitar dar paso a su más salvaje necesidad; tenía que tenerla, tenía que ser suya, de cuerpo y alma, toda. Así pues, y desde ese mismo instante, ella llevaría su marca… y su corazón, por siempre.

La cabina pareció temblar con la fuerte oleada biótica de Shepard. Él, asombrado y terriblemente excitado por la rudeza del instante, logró culminar entre fuertes sacudidas de sus caderas, mientras que el interior de Shepard intensificaba aún más sus ya descontroladas sensaciones.

En toda su vida jamás pensó que algo así pudiera suceder. El encuentro había roto cualquier esquema que él pudiera haber previsto y, desde luego, los vids no mencionaban nada así. Este instante compartido se había convertido, de repente, en un punto de inflexión en su vida.

Shepard lo era todo; su luz, su camino, su razón de continuar existiendo en un universo de traiciones e injusticias. Desvió su mirada hacia su rostro y allí, en la profundidad de aquellos brillantes ojos esmeralda, yacía la respuesta a todas sus preguntas. Ella. Ella era verbo y adjetivo, era la hermosa causa de que su corazón volviera a latir.

 _Te amo, Jane…_ \- pensó mientras se fundía de nuevo en un intenso beso que hizo temblar los cimientos de su alma herida.

El tiempo era, sin duda, relativo mientras se compartiera con ella. Aquel cuerpo, aquella alma se habían apoderado de él, convirtiéndole en una mera sombra de los antojos de esa fuerte y hermosa mujer. Ahora todo cobraba sentido y propósito.

La comprensión del instante, le llevó al éxtasis de nuevo. Sus cuerpos volvieron a ser uno solo, hasta que de ellos no quedó más que suspiros y miradas cómplices que marcaban la confirmación de que, lo que habían experimentado, trascendía lo material, llegando a tocar mil soles sin salir de aquella fría cabina que se convertiría, inesperadamente, en el epicentro del recuerdo más preciado de su existencia.

No sabía qué le tendría reservado el futuro pero, si había alguno que tener, sólo esperaba poder compartirlo con ella; su todo, su alma gemela.

* * *

Ese sueño de nuevo.

Shepard se levantó bruscamente de la cama y miró a sus alrededores sin saber dónde se encontraba por un instante.

Al voltear su rostro, sus ojos se posaron sobre el definido cuerpo que yacía a su lado.

 _Esto, al menos, sí ha sido real_ \- sonrió mientras su mano acudía al rostro de Garrus para acariciarle con ternura.

Su cuerpo dolía pero su alma había sanado hasta el punto de haber encontrado una nueva razón para seguir adelante, un nuevo propósito de existencia. Su corazón desbordaba una nueva luz muy distinta. Ese encuentro había cambiado algo dentro de ella… y para siempre.

 _Te amo, Garrus…_ \- pensó, intentando acallar las voces que le decían que lo gritase. Aún era pronto pero sabía que, tarde o temprano, aquellas palabras serían tan obvias para los dos como el respirar.

Desvió su mirada hacia el transparente techo de su cabina, y vio la luz de millones estrellas iluminar la oscuridad de su habitación. La respiración pausada de su amante la sumió en un estado de serenidad que cubrió sus miedos y dudas como un cálido manto de certeza, eliminando así cualquier inseguridad.

Sí. Pronto llegarían a su destino, pero ahora tenía una razón para sobrevivir; él, su alma gemela.

* * *

 ***Gigante azul:** estrellas de alta luminosidad y temperatura.


End file.
